


Two

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: Training, Alpha Roadhog tries a new tactic.





	Two

Breathing raggedly, Junkrat moved a little more, balancing precariously on Hog’s thighs, his cargoes tugged down to his knees. With his handcuffs tied to a very short length of chain attached to the leather belt, he hadn’t any freedom than to curl his fingers tightly, nails digging into his palms, and arch his back with a soft, breathy moan when Hog’s second thick knuckle pushed past his ring.

The other junker had applied lube – it barely had a good affect on the resistance his finger met with the first push, then the stretching began. Rat had bucked strongly, just once, which earned a second bent digit pushing up into the soft seam of skin between his entrance and his sac.

At the same time, alarmingly, Hog had also inserted two fingers of his free hand into Rat’s mouth; this new intrusion had Rat reflexively drawing his head back with a choke. Breathing obstructed, nostrils flaring, the restrained junker cautiously sealed his lips around the fingers, and then began fo suck greedily, rolling the flat of his tongue up against Hog’s pads to massage the flesh; forgetting about the finger-fuck.


End file.
